Attack Strategies
=Attacking Strategies= Attacking can be divided into 2 different sections: *When you attack to gain resources, it is called farming. Farming comes with specific base designs as well. You can find these in the Base Design section. *When you attack to gain cups (trophies), this is called cup farming. Cup farming comes with specific base designs as well. You can also find them in the base design section. War Strategy General Tips * Scout the base before you even build units * Figure out how you are going to pull the cc troops as well as AQ and BK before you fight. * Know what you are targeting. Not all attacks will be 3 star. War Attack series Videos War Strategies Video Created a playlist for this. Farming Attacks General Tips *The goal of farming is to gain resources without spending too much. *There are easy targets vs. hard targets. Just because a base has around 400k each resources that can be taken doesn't mean you should attack. Also this applied in the opposite case, just because the base has 100k resources each doesn't mean you shouldn't attack. It all comes down to is it worth it. Things to look for in an attack This is just general tip, sometimes these might not apply, but they will in general work. * Look for Full mines or pumps (because mines and pumps will give you about 50% of what they are storing with no limits * Storages will give up 50% of their loot as well, but up to a maximum of 200k of each type of resource, this has been slightly increased in the last patch to about 400k (best conditions), but requires things like higher or same TH levels and full storages. * Look for bases that re higher TH level than you but aren't well defended. TH level directly affects your total loot. Without getting into specific details, bases that are higher or same TH level as you will yield normal 100% loot. Lower, you will get a penalty up to 50% less loot. My armies and strats Specifically my favor strategy currently is follows: * With my 4 barracks, I build one full of Barbs, one of archers, one of goblins and the last one with wall breakers. * I build the healing spell only in the spell factor. I would recommend rage as well in case you don't have lvl 5 or higher barb king. (this guy gives a rage spell with him which is really good with a barb army. * My general army cost is somewhere around 50-75k (this is if I use 1-3 healing spells during the battle) otherwise it is usually around 22k * I look for bases that have at least 150k of one resource and also easy structuring (full mines and pumps on the outside, mortars on the outside) etc. * the attack strat is just to send out the barbs or some goblins to test out any bombs that may be outside, once I determine that all bombs are gotten rid of. I start figuring out where to enter. If I decide on an entrance I will drop a few barbs, maybe with the barb king and then all the rest of the troops. Follow the army with healing spells when they get close to wizard towers as the AOE is what kills your army, but you will destroy bases quick with this army. Very very high DPS. Farming Attack videos Farming Video Series Cup Farming Attacks / War Attacks Intro I just want to state that normally the fastest way to get cups in this game is to get a cup farming base and break shield as much as possible. You will notice with a good base design and your TH inside your walls you will passively gain so many cups. But when you get to higher cup counts, you will start facing opposition and this is a good guide for getting more cups * NOTE: This strategy works really well for War as well The Skeleton Attack Strategy * I wish I can share some of my battles with you guys. But one of the biggest mistakes by most people is that they rush the deploy of troops. Basic attacks of this order always work ( I will reproduce on Wiki feel free to edit and append): # Draw out Clan Castle and Heroes # Draw these troops to a corner of the map, and dispatch them with the right amount of your army (not too much, just enough is preferred) # Lead the attack with Giants+Wall Breaker / Hog Riders or whatever other strategy you want, but lead with troops that have lots of health # Wait, yes wait for these troops to destroy a few of the surface layer def structures and/or key structures for your strat (wait for AA to go down for dragons for example). # Now drop majority of your troops (save some troops for when things go wrong or you need more support on some fronts) . prolong your attacks by the large HP troops with heals (this might be a good time for healers if you have them and the AAs in range are down.) # With the remaining troops, drop them when you see a need. (sometimes you want to kill something faster other times your earlier troops met an untimely death. Etc. * I hope this helps. Misc Strategies Spells * Lightening - Deals damage that is shared in the area that this affects. It is good for clearing out easy castle troops or dropping 2 to take out key targets (mortars for example). * Healing - Great for any Tank units to soak up more dmg. It heals a total amount to all units it affects in its area of effect or up to a certain time limit (30s?). This is a must have for any Hog army. Optional for Giants (Giants combo well with healers) * Rage - Increase the attack speed and Damage of the units in its area of effect. This is a great tool for taking down key targets (mortars, Wizard towers, TownHalls in a quick fashion). This potion also makes units take down walls with ease. Try it with a barbarian only army, you will see what I mean * Jump - Allow units to jump over certain area's walls. This is effectively the ability that Hog riders are born with. Great for units that atk slow and shouldn't be working on walls (Pekka, Golem, Giants) Or you can use it for lots of small units. Good to rush through a set of walls instead of having to take it down. Don't use this with Hog army though, because healing spell is much more useful. * Freeze - Freeze all building in an AOE. This will make defensive buildings stop attacking. This is really a must have when dealing with higher level bases and you need to freeze inferno towers and other threats. Try using this with Rage to quickly dispatch nasty targets like inferno towers. Category:Coc